Secrets, Lies, and Choices
by lostprophetsbabe-89
Summary: Sark kidnaps Will and then makes a deal with Sydney. Vaughn is also part of this deal, along with Lauren.... What exactly does Sark want? Lauren isn't dead and far from it. Vaughn and Sydney both have to make some choices....
1. Default Chapter

"Yes!" Sydney exclaimed, grinning and doing a spin on the ice.

"Lucky shot," Vaughn replied smiling. When he had asked Sydney to come to the ice rink with him, he hadn't expected her to say yes. 

"Vaughn, you know that was true talent, not just luck," Sydney said holding her hockey stick. 

"Well if that was…," Vaughn's sentence was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Sydney and Vaughn's head both turned in the direction of the sound, to see Julian Sark standing just at the edge of the ice wearing a suit as usual, with his hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face.

"It's wonderful to know how dedicated you are to protecting this country." Sark said sarcastically. Sydney and Vaughn both started to reach for their pagers to contact the CIA. Sark noticed them. "Just so you know, under this ice is 25lbs (or whatever u call it) of C-4 ready to detonate at the press of a button." Sark pulled a black square from his pocket, smirking slightly.

"What do you want Sark?" Vaughn asked calmly. 

"I'm here to propose a deal."

"Why in the world would we make a deal with you?" Sydney asked incredulously.

"Because it involves your friend, Mr. Tippin." 

"What?! What have you done to Will?"

"Easy Ms. Bristow, Mr. Tippin is just fine at the moment. He's in the hands of some of my colleagues."

"Sark, just tell us what you want, now," Vaughn said sharply, glancing worriedly at Sydney.

Sark took a long look at Sydney before turning back to Vaughn. "It's simple… I would like you to demolish the Russian Embassy."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Vaughn asked.

"There's three reasons actually. One, I'm holding your fate in my hands. Two, your friend Will's life is also under my control."

"What's the third one?" Sydney asked. 

"I'm afraid that's need to know," Sark answered suspiciously. "It would be very wise of you to accept this offer," he stated levelly.

Sydney and Vaughn exchanged quick looks with one another before sighing in defeat. "We'll do what you want Sark," Sydney said after a moment.

"Excellent. In approximately ten minutes there will be a car outside to take you to Covenant headquarters." Sark turned and started walking away. "Oh, one more thing, if you leave before the allotted ten minutes, a silent trigger will be activated detonating the C-4." Sark smirked and disappeared out the door.   
"I really, really don't like him," Vaughn said after a moment.


	2. Covenant Headquarters

A/N: I forgot to mention that I don't in any way own Alias, but I wish I did, it's really sweet!

An hour later, Sydney and Vaughn arrived at a large building, somewhere in the heart of Los Angeles. As soon as they entered the building, they immediately started walking down a long hallway to their left. The walls and ceilings were pitch black with silver trim. As they walked, they both felt like someone was watching them. Sydney gave a shaky breath and Vaughn rested his hand lightly on her lower back.

"My guardian angel," Sydney whispered, giving Vaughn a small smile.

"Always," Vaughn replied. They finally reached the door at the end of the hall. Vaughn knocked twice as the driver had instructed them. The door opened and Lauren appeared. 

"Hello Michael." Vaughn froze, every muscle in his body tensed up immediately. Sydney and Vaughn were completely speechless. "Surprised to see me I presume?" Lauren asked rhetorically.

"Lauren… w-what the hell are you doing here?" Vaughn finally managed to get out. 

"Don't you mean, what am I doing alive?" Lauren asked staring intensely at Vaughn. "I know you're just dying to know, but first, I will escort Ms. Bristow down the hall to Sark."

"No," Vaughn said standing up. "Sydney does not leave my sight."

"You don't have any choice in the matter I'm afraid." Lauren replied.

Sydney glanced at Vaughn, before turning to glare at Lauren. "I can escort myself, but thanks for your generosity," Sydney snapped. Vaughn glared at Lauren. He really didn't want to be alone with her. He wasn't sure what he was capable of, and he needed to help Sydney rescue Will. Sydney glanced one last time over her shoulder, locking eyes with Vaughn before disappearing out the door.

Back out in the hallway, Sydney walked to the only other doorway, to the left of the room where Vaughn was. She wondered why Sark only wanted to see her. She took a deep breath, and turned the door handle, entering the large room.

"How nice of you to join me Ms. Bristow," Sark said with his back toward the door.

Sydney took a seat in one of the chairs, sitting up stiffly.

"As I'm sure you're aware of, you are an excellent agent." Sark turned around, facing Sydney as he said this. Sydney locked eyes with Sark, glancing away quickly.

"For sometime now, I've been trying to get you to come and work for me, and now I'm afraid I have the upper hand." Sark looked at Sydney with his hands in the pockets of his black Prada suit.

Sydney knew deep down, that she kind of enjoyed working with Sark. There was something exciting about breaking the rules. It made her adrenaline rush like no other. She wouldn't mind working with Sark if his ego wasn't so big. Sydney thought he was good looking and he knew it. _He's just so damn cocky, _Sydney thought to herself.

"Fine Sark," Sydney said standing up, "I'll work for you."

"Excellent," Sark said with a smirk on his face.

"Now let Will go."

"All in good time," Sark replied as he handed Sydney a sleek black folder. "This folder contains everything you need to know regarding our first mission. The lock on it is case-sensitive, and it requires a three digit code to unlock it."

"What's the code?" Sydney asked examining the folder.

"It on the back of this…

A/N: Review guys!! It will really help my story. Thanks!


	3. The Briefing

A/N: I don't in any way own Alias, but I wish I did!  
- Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Sydney stood still, while Sark clasped a silver chain around her neck. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She reached back to pull her hair up, accidently brushing up against Sark's hand. It sent shivers through her.

"Sorry," Sydney said shakily.

Sark nodded, locking eyes with Sydney. "As you can see, there is a small charm hanging from this necklace. On the back of it, is a three digit number. That is the number you will use to open this folder." Sark walked over to a large file cabinet.

'He's almost sweet like this,' Sydney thought to herself.

"Follow me," Sark said gesturing to Sydney. Sydney stood up and followed Sark out the door and down the hall.

The door opened as soon as Sydney and Sark reached it.

"I think they're almost ready," Lauren said walking out of the room.

Sark motioned to the room. "Wait here until we instruct you further, love." Sark put his hand on Sydney's lower back, just as Vaughn had done.

Vaughn watched, his anger slowly rising. "How can you work with him?" Vaughn asked as soon as Sark and Lauren left the room. 

"We have to get along with both of them if we want to get Will back," Sydney replied, not making eye-contact.

Vaughn knew something was up with Sydney, but he didn't want to say anything, because that might end up with him having to talk about what he and Lauren discussed. He noticed that Sark was acting strange, too. Before he could give it too much thought, Sark opened the door.

"We're ready, follow me."

Vaughn waited for Sydney to walk ahead of him, and then they followed Sark down the hall.

Sark led them to a darkened room somewhere in the building.

"Your plane leaves in an hour to take you to a covenant safe-house in Russia," Sark said staring down Vaughn.

Vaughn stared right back, "Where in Russia?"

Sark didn't answer, but turned to Sydney instead. "Everything you need will be provided for you." Sark stared at Sydney.

Vaughn couldn't take it anymore. The way Sark kept looking at Sydney, it made him sick. The only thing that was keeping him sane, was the fact that Sydney despised Sark.

"I'll be in the hall," Vaughn said, brushing past Sark.

"Vaughn," Sydney said, trying to get Vaughn to stop, but Vaughn disappeared out the door.

"Looks like someone has a small temper," Sark said with a smirk.

"Your're so full of it," said Sydney attemping to follow Vaughn, but instead Sark stopped her. 

"You can feel it can't you?" Sark grabbed a hold of Sydney's wrist firmly but gently.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Feel what exactly?"

"The passion between us." Sark stepped closer to Sydney so that their faces were almost touching. Sydney locked eyes with Sark feeling jittery inside.

Sark stared back, and then leaned forward so that his lips met hers.

Sydney couldn't think straight, she was KISSING Julian Sark! It was wrong on so many levels, but she didn't pull back. She let Sark kiss her deeply as he held her wirst.

Vaughn's face popped into her head, and she stepped away from Sark quickly. She put the back of her hand up to her mouth watching Sark.

'I knew she wanted me' Sark thought to himself, satisfied.

Sydney turned the door handle and stepped out into the hall with Vaughn.

Vaughn turned around to face Sydney, "What took you so long?"

"He just wanted to make sure we knew the plan," Sydney replied, hesitating slightly. 

"Figures that cocky son-of-a..."

Sark stepped out of the room, "Let's go catch our plane." Sark said as he led the way down the hall.

A/N Keep reviewing! But it might be a little while until the next post.


End file.
